A bat gets ticked off by a certain bird
by Animals9990
Summary: Barbara is really mad at Dick. She thinks he's using her. But is that true? Will she give him another chance? Set in Invasion. One-shot. Rated for some swearing. Suck at summaries.


**A/N: Hey guys. Glad you're enjoying my stories. This story is set in Invasion. Babs feels like Dick is just using her. Just a little plot I came up with when I was angry with one of my friends. I was struggling to come up with a title. But let me know if the title sucks. It probably does. Enjoy**

**Babs P.O.V.**

Ugh, he's just _usin_g me, I think as I send another kick to the punching while I feel sweat roll down my forehead. I ignore the whispers from the other team-mates as they walk past the training room and see my current state. I hope he doesn't see me. Then he'll ask me what's up and _everythin_g. I send a round-house kick to the punching bag and let out an angered grunt. How could I be so _stupid?_ I practically scream inside my head as I continue to try and kill the punching bag. He's just using me to get the _girls_. Practically _telling_ them I'm a charity case. It's bullshit. Ugh, I want to rip him to pieces. I probably _will_ if he walks through that door. He's only friends with me so he can _use_ me. Although, it's not much a friendship if you ask me. What kind of friend does that? I thought at least cared about me. Clearly he doesn't I can't even look at him, I think as I pinch the bridge of my nose and breathe heavily.

I sit down on the bench and take a big, long sip of my drink bottle. Taking your anger out gets tiring. I've got soo much anger because of him. It's all his fault. But it's partly mine too. I _let_ him. I didn't stop him. But now I'm through with playing his games. With helping him get all the girls he wants. I'm through with _him_. I shake my head and try and push him from my thoughts. I put my drink bottle down, stand up and back into my fighting stance in front of the punching bag once again. I pretend the punching bag is _him_. The son of a bitch who has caused me to be in my current condition. I have anger and hurt written all over my face. I hate him. And I have to see him every _single_ day. Ugh, how have I done it for this long? When the old him left practically five years ago. And it looks like he's not coming back. But, you never know. I have to _stop_ having faith in him. Having faith that the _real_ him will back to me.

Because the _real_ him is gone. Forever. I'm sick and tired of trying to save the old him. It hasn't worked. And never will. From _right_ now I'm going to stop saving him. Stop having everything to do with him. It might impact our vigilante lives, but so what? It's not like we were anything more. I could _never_ be something with him. As much as I've wanted to in the past. I can't. I'm to mad to think of the possibility of an 'us'. I throw punches and kicks like never before. I'm even more angry _now_, than when I started. I'm so caught up in my thoughts and destroying the punching bag, that I don't notice the door open and someone walk in. I'm snapped out of my rampage when I hear a voice, "Babs." I know that voice. I _hate_ that voice. I turn around, breathing heavily, and glare at former best friend before me. He just gives me this confused, puzzled look. I walk over to the bench and grab my drink bottle and towel. I walk over to the door.

But before I leave, I turn around to face him. I speak with an edge to my voice, "You lost the _right_ to call me that a _long_ time ago." I catch a glimpse of his face with a dumbfounded look as I leave the room. As if he doesn't know what he's done. He has practically turned my world upside down. And I hate it. I'm trying to put my world back the right way round. But it's hard. And I'm determined. I head towards the girls change room. Once I get there I open my locker and see the picture of Dick and I in our civvies with out matching sunglasses. I silently curse myself for feeling the corners of my mouth turn up slightly. I put my things in my locker. Then I rip the photo of Dick and I off the locker door, scrunch it up and drop it on the ground. I grab a fresh towel and close the locker door. I take my clothes off and wrap myself in my towel.

I walk over to the shower, take off my towel and step inside the shower, turning it on. For a moment I let the cold water engulf me in my anger. I pound my fists on the tiled wall as I think about the previous event and all we've been through together. I lean forehead against the cold tiles and let an annoyed sigh. I don't why, but I feel bad about being rude to Dick. But he deserved it. After all he's done to me. I stand up straight, turn the water off and wrap myself back in my towel. I walk over to my locker and change into my civvies. I leave the change room and walk towards the zeta-tube so I can get the shit out of this place. I hear familiar footsteps behind me. I step into the zeta-tube and see Dick staring at me with a glint of sadness in his normally sparkling blue eyes. But now they are a duller colour. I can't help but feel responsible. But I shake it off and hear the familiar voice, _'Recognized Batgirl B16.'_ I step out into the Batcave and hear _'Recognized Nightwing B01.'_ As he steps out of the zeta-tube, I scowl at him.

"Barbara, listen to me." He hardly ever calls me that. But after my snap at him earlier, I don't blame him. I turn around face him. He takes a step towards me and speaks, "Barbara, what's going on? You basically told me before not to talk to you. What's wrong? Have _I_ done something wrong?" I look at him, wondering which question of his to answer first. It's practically an interrogation. "As if you don't know." I say rather darkly. My voice sounds a little bit icy. I didn't mean to sound that rude. But it's all I'm feeling at the moment. Before I know it, he walks closer to me and cups my face in his hands. He then kisses me quite fiercely. My eyes widen in shock, horror, anger, you name it. I pull away merely seconds after, realizing what was happening. "Babs, I -" I don't give him the chance to finish, before I slap him. _Hard_. His cheek turns red and before he can react I race up the stairs to the Manor, still trying to process everything. I don't look back. _Ever_.

**A/N: I hope you liked my story. It probably sucks. It's another short one. I can't help but write short ones. Leave a comment or review and tell me what you thought. :)**


End file.
